Hermoso Malentendido
by Lolo18
Summary: U.A. El es médico y ella se hace un chequeo, luego de los resultados, el destino se encargará de unirlos en tan solo 6 meses, tiempo que a ella le queda de vida; ¿o no?.


_**En el transcurso del fic escuchaba: **_

_**The Calling – Anything**_

_**Regina Spektor – Call**_

_**James Blunt – High**_

_**En ese mismo orden, al contrario no tendría mucho efecto.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado. Espero reviews.**_

_**Hermoso Malentendido**_

_Eran las 09:00 o tal vez las 10:00am, no lo sabía, mi corazón estaba herido y vacío. Ya quería que mi vida acabara, me sentía sola y miserable, el teléfono de la sala no paraba de sonar, sabía que era él. Lo estaba esquivando, no quería verlo ni hablarle, estaba muy dolida._

_**Flash back**_

_Eran las 02:00pm y por pedidos de mi madre fui a hacerme mi chequeo anual antes de lo previsto, ella decía que me notaba más pálida de lo normal y le preocupaba mi salud; me dirigí a la clínica y pedí una cita con mi antiguo amigo del colegio, Naruto Namikaze._

_Hola Naruto – entré y me sorprendí de cómo había cambiado, esta más atractivo que antes._

_¡Hinata que sorpresa! – se paró con esa misma energía que solo él poseía._

_Si… yo… quería…hacerme un…chequeo – me sentía nerviosa, siempre estuve enamorada de él, y creo que ese sentimiento nunca cambió._

_Jajaja no has perdido tu tartamudeo – rió fuertemente y yo me sonrojé hasta la médula, y es que ese tartamudeo solo me salía con él._

…_Supongo…- _

_¡Ven! – me sentó en una camilla y me hizo varias evaluaciones, me sacó la sangre y me despidió._

_Debía volver en una semana o dos, pero era tanta mi curiosidad que volví en una, mi amigo me recibió con algo de tristeza y me preocupe, él nunca era así._

_¿Y bien? – le pregunté sin titubear a lo que él se sorprendió._

_Hinata… no tengo buenas noticias…- bajó la cabeza y mi corazón latió de miedo._

_¿Qué pasa? – _

_Tienes cáncer – abrí los ojos y las lágrimas no dudaron en salir, ¿así terminaría mi vida?_

_¿Es…operable? – _

_No – sí, así terminaría._

_Pasaron tres semanas y les informé a mi familia sobre la enfermedad, mi padre me dio la espalda y mi hermana ni me miró, mi madre me apoyó pero no me acompañó. Me quedaban 6 meses así que decidí hacer lo que nunca me atreví a hacer. Arranqué el auto, mi destino, el centro de paracaidismo. Llegué y me dieron el paracaídas, aparte del vestuario apropiado para el deporte; una vez en el aire estaba por saltar cuando una voz familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_No tengas miedo… estoy contigo – sentí su mano y sorprendida volteé, era él._

…_Naruto…- le sonreí con confianza y entonces saltamos._

_El día fue maravilloso, me invitó a un helado, luego fuimos al cine y después terminamos en el parque._

_Jajajaja es irónico Hinata… pero yo creía que eras rara…- su comentario hizo que parara de reír abruptamente – Oye discúlpame… soy un idiota…- avergonzado trataba de disculparse, me pareció tierno de su parte._

_No eres idiota Naruto… eres una gran persona…- le sonreí._

_Hinata debo hacer algo – sentí su aliento chocar contra el mío, pero recordé mi enfermedad._

_¡No! – me paré de ahí y salí corriendo_

_Pasaron tres semanas de las cuales esquivaba sus llamadas, pero no podía seguir escondiéndome, decidí llamarlo y nos encontramos en un café cerca de la clínica._

_Hinata perdóname… no debí hacer eso…- bajaste la cabeza y yo me entristecí._

_En otras circunstancias… te… hubiese… dejado…- _

_Quieres decirme que… ¿Te hubiese gustado que te besara? – mis mejillas ardieron de vergüenza y tu solo reíste. – Vamos a mi apartamento – ahora me salía humo. – Jajajajaja no creas que a algo malo… solo quiero invitarte a almorzar y pues… hice un curso de cocina… quisiera tu opinión – _

_Esta bien… pero solo a… almorzar…- bromeé y tú me abrazaste._

_Vamos – _

_Desde aquella vez pasaron dos meses, y cada vez tenía mas miedo de irme, no quería ahora que te tenía, que era feliz a tu lado, me enseñaste a hacer cosas nuevas, hasta aprendí a jugar ajedrez; te recuerdo y me río, gané en todas las partidas y tu solo te revolvías los cabellos con rabia, eres maravilloso. Mi tiempo se acababa y quería experimentar tus labios, saber como eran, a que sabían, era el recuerdo que quería llevarme conmigo; entonces pasó._

_Naruto… yo… quiero… besarte…- estábamos en tu departamento jugando cartas._

_Pensé que nunca lo pedirías – mi corazón no dejó de latir furiosamente, y es que no se esperaba esa reacción de tu parte. Te acercaste con lentitud hacia mí y lo hiciste, me besaste con pasión y lo que tanto temía apareció en un susurro._

_Te amo – dije sin pensar y me lamenté mentalmente, tu cara de confusión me respondió lo que yo no quería entender, estaba muriendo y no tenía el derecho de amar. Recogí mis cosas y empecé a salir, pero tu mano me detuvo._

_No te vayas – solo eso bastó para quedarme esa noche a tu lado._

_Así pasaron otros dos meses y ya solo me quedaba uno, pero ya no le temía a la muerte, pasé mis últimos meses contigo, me hiciste inmensamente feliz, y tus labios fueron la gloria, pero lo mas importante es que te dije que te amaba, nunca me arrepentiría de hacerlo. _

_¿Qué haremos hoy? – mi titubeo cesó un poco ahora que te conocía mejor._

_Pues yo… quisiera…si tú quieres… yo… tú…- estabas nervioso y hablabas atropelladamente, pero entendí lo que querías decir._

_Solo hazlo – me paré de sofá y entonces me besaste. Esa noche me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando me hiciste tuya._

_Pero no todo fue mágico, me quedaba una semana y no quería que me vieras morir. Desaparecí de tu vida. Una tarde decidí ir por un helado, el centro comercial no estaba muy lleno así que decidí recorrerlo un poco, compré mi helado y empecé a caminar, hasta que te vi; te besabas con Sakura, tu ex novia, no lo soporté y salí corriendo, sin embargo a lo lejos escuché como gritabas mi nombre._

_¿Cómo podías amarme? Eso era lo que pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente, pero lo cierto es que no lo hiciste, después de hacer el amor solo me sonreías y me abrazabas, o después de besarme te alejabas, nunca hubo un te quiero ni un te amo; nunca hubo una palabra de amor. Nunca hubo nada._

_¿Hinata donde estas? – te estaba llamando para despedirme._

_Te amo Naruto… y nunca… ni desde el colegio… me arrepiento de… haberlo hecho…- lloraba como una tonta._

_¡Dime donde estas! – te notaba desesperado._

_Ya debo irme… adiós Naruto… y… gracias – _

_¡HINATA! – te colgué._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Este era el fin, ya no tenía mas nada que hacer en este mundo, ¿acaso debía esperar cada segundo mi muerte?, ¿Cómo sería?, ¿sufriría? Arranqué mi auto y a gran velocidad manejé por la ciudad, vi una luz muy brillante y luego no supe de mí._

_Desperté en un cuarto sumamente blanco, enfermeras entraban y salían agitadas, en ese instante visualicé tu rubia cabellera._

_Hasta que despiertas…- colocaste algo mas de suero y me viste – No vuelvas a hacer eso en lo que te resta de vida – tenías cierto aire despreocupado._

_Ni que me quedara mucho – no te miré._

_Morirás de vieja – te sentaste al lado mío y yo giré mi cabeza confundida._

_¿De que hablas? – _

_Fue un malentendido – de tu bata sacaste otros resultados._

_¿Qué haces? – estaba desesperándome, no entendía nada._

_Estos son tus resultados y estos los de otra paciente – me los mostraste y los leí – Solo tenías algunas plaquetas bajas, la otra paciente si tenía cáncer… murió ayer…- mis lágrimas salieron._

_Entonces… ¿no me voy a morir? – te pregunté con esperanza._

_No lo harás – sonreíste._

_Felicidades – me viste con confusión, había recordado lo del beso y aunque me dolía verte con otra, debía estar feliz ya que ella siempre fue el amor de tu vida._

_Cumplo años en agosto y estamos en julio – bromeaste y yo me molesté un poco._

_No hablo de eso… tu y… Sakura…- abriste los ojos como platos y por último suspiraste._

_No tenemos nada – tu naturalidad me desequilibraba, quería que te fueras de ahí._

_Si claro… ese beso no… fue nada…- volteé al otro lado para no mirarte._

_Hinata mírame – exigiste._

…_No… - cerré los ojos._

_He dicho que me mires – tu voz se endureció y con temor me senté y te miré._

_Sal por favor – _

_No lo haré hasta que me escuches – _

_Si no sales gritaré – _

_Entonces hazlo… grita – _

_¡AUXI! – intenté gritar pero tus labios me callaron, intenté detenerte pero me sentí débil, intenté odiarte pero terminé amándote, mas de lo que lo hacía._

_Te amo – me susurraste y yo me sorprendí._

…_Tu…me…- pero las palabras no me salían._

_Te amo Hinata y fui un idiota en nunca habértelo dicho… si, en el colegio fuiste invisible para mí, que quise a Sakura nunca lo dudé, pero a quien amo es a ti… estos meses me acerqué, no por lástima, sino porque sin darme cuenta terminé perdidamente enamorado de ti… y no me juzgues por lo del CC… ya que eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta que te amaba… no vuelvas a dejarme Hinata… nunca lo hagas… cuando supe de tu accidente y del paro que tuviste cuando te ingresaron, quise morirme, porque tu me devolviste la vida y la felicidad que había perdido… Hinata Hyuga ¿sigues amándome? – mis lágrimas no paraban de salir y sin habla solo te abracé, pero tu buscaste mis labios y como a mi corazón; los atrapaste._

_Vivimos a las afueras de Japón, nos casamos 1 año después del accidente y estamos a la espera de nuestro primer hijo. _

_Pero esa es otra historia._


End file.
